Pink is the New Red
by Star-Struck Inu
Summary: Written for a kink meme. FemShep knows that that Kaidan has a kink for her pink lipstick. Femshep/Kaidan. very very slight d/s at the end, smutty.


.

.

Pink is the New Red

.

.

.

It was such an innocent color, pink. It wasn't candy apple red, not as passionate a color as red. Red was a color that could arouse. The color of a flexible tongue, the color of a armorous blush across the pale and feckled bridge of a nose, the color of the blood that pumped through a humans body.

And yet, every time Kaidan saw the color these days, he could hardly contain the intense arousal that rushed through him, his dick throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

She had worn it, that first night he'd stopped by to her cabin. He had felt awkward, not because he didn't think he could please her, but because she was his commander. And not just any Commander, but the Commander Shepard. The regs that they were breaking, the idea alone would have the upper brass of the Alliance in fits. And yet, Kaidan couldn't bring himself to care.

He had become addicted from the very first confident kiss she placed on the tip of his dick, her plush lips painted a vibrant pink. It was obscene, but only because he couldn't stop the flashes of those succulent lips stretched over the top of his cock, a dark red tongue flicking over the slit as though it were particularly delicious sucker and she had to have it.

It was frustrating, to see that color on those lips and to have the memory of them in her cabin rise up in his mind's eye. In the heat of battle, shooting down geth and see her calling orders, he had been almost ashamed of the way he didn't hear her words, only saw the way they formed each syllable.

A shot to his shields and a furious Shepard managed to bring him back fully to the battle and Kaidan had nearly kicked himself, acting like a green cadet then the capable battle soldier he was. But, just the sight of that color-

And that was why when he paused when he saw her on the way to her cabin. It hadn't been too long since the defeat of Saren, maybe two weeks, but she'd been recovering and dealing with both Udina and the council and there just hadn't been any time for them...

He felt his heart began to hammer as she noticed him noticing her. Of course she knew he was there and his eyes were drawn to the eye catching pink of her lips, parted just lightly so he could see just a flash of red pressed against nearly perfect teeth.

Kaidan flushed, trying to tear his eyes away only for them to be caught up in the spell of her eyes, irises so green that they were like the leaves on the trees back home. They sparkled mischeviously, knowingly, enticingly.

He shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't. He had so much work he still had to do, but-

She smirked, tilting her head back so that the auburn tresses of her hair brushed her shoulder, her eyes closing to nearly slits and she licked her full lips with her incredibly sinful tongue. "Alenko, a word if you please?"

The world narrowed down to just those lips, the way her mouth formed the words was almost like a loving caress. And though she said just his last name, it sounded so much more intimate to his ears.

Like a moth drawn to a burning flame, he fell into step behind her. Falling into her orbit like a star and unable to get away. He ignored his doubts, the little part of him that sad that stars burned when they fell. That he might mess up again like at BRAIN camp and then she would realize that she wanted someone better. That she deserved better.

The elevators swooshed shut and he cocked his head as he watched her fiddle with her omnitool, it was only after the high pitched noise was emitted that he realised she'd off-lined the cameras. Before he could blink, he found himself slammed up against the steel doors, her lips a firebrand acrossed his. The doubts flew from his mind, the way any shadows would when touched by light. His hands slid down her sides, gentle but firm until they rested on her hips. It was only after she pulled her head back slightly, that he realized that she hadn't pushed the button for her floor yet.

"Hmm, Kaidan, I've missed you so much." She panted, their breaths mingling together and it tasted sweet on Kaidan's tongue.

It made him smile, "I missed you too. Guess the council is finally done with you?"

His eyes were distracted again by the slick sheen of saliva acrossed her lips as she smirked at his question.

"That remains to be seen, but the better question is, am I done with you?"

With a playful shove, she trailed her own slender fingers across his clothed chest. Light glancing touches that burned where she brushed and tingled when her fingers continued their trip.

"This elevator has always been so slow, so let's play a game, hmmm?"

Her lips were following her fingers downward path, small nips and hot breath over his abs.

Kaidan leaned his head back against the cool metal, his own smile blooming. "What kind of game you have in mind Shepard?"

And God, he wished that she would hurry. An edge of urgency was beginning to grow within him, coiling in his belly.

"The fun kind," her fingers paused at the bulge in his pants, a flash of white and her teeth caught the zipper slowly pulling it down.

She paused, observing the evidence of his arousal, "If I can't make you come by the time we get to my cabin, I'll let you do whatever you want with me when we get there."

Another devil-may-care smirk, and as she looked up at him through her dark lashes, he had to swallow just to get sound out of his throat. "and what if I lose?"

Her eyes seemed to swallow his, "I get to do whatever I want to you."

'Oh Shepard,' he thought fondly, as he reached a hand out and slid it through her silky hair, 'all you need to do is ask.'

Out loud he said,"Deal."

No sooner had the last syllable left his lips when he felt her callous hand slide over the waistband of his reg briefs and yank them down just enough to reveal his dick. She reached out and hit the button to her cabin.

He stared down at her, unbelievably hard. Aching so badly and in such a way that he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. His eyes darkened with desire as he saw her dip her head to lave a strip of heat up the underside of his cock.

He gritted his teeth against the first flashes of hazy pleasure, because this was a game. And it had been two weeks. And damn it, he just wanted to take her now, on the floor and not give a single fuck.

All those coy glances, all those little aside comments that were made slow and lovingly as she passed him on the Citidel. Making sure her lipstick has always been crisp and perfect, begging for it to be smudged about her pretty face. But she needed this. This build up, this foreplay, it turned her on and that only meant good things for him.

She moaned as took more of him into her mouth, those beautiful painted lips stretched and cheeks hollowed as she began to bob her head. She sucked him hard and took him deep, the squelching sounds only fueled his need for her.

He had to look away, the sight of his cock disappearing into her mouth was too much and he would come at this rate. He leaned back against the doors, his head tilting back to thud against them as her hands worked the lower part of his shaft and her other hand expertly massaged his balls.

He felt the heat roiling inside him know, like a beast demanding to be unleashed. He couldn't suppress the grunts and groans of pleasure, nor could he deny his hands the right to twist into her hair. Without even thinking, he scraped his nails along her scalp and the ragged nail of his pinky finger snagged a few of the fine strands.

The moan that she released made him snap his eyes open and stare down at her. He expected her to be looking back, to have made that moan on purpose because she knew how fucking good the vibrations felt, only to find her own eyes shut.

Curiously, he ran his fingers over her scalp again, she hummed in appreciation, showing it by sucking down on the tip and taking him to the root. He felt his competitive side emerge and he tugged just a little on her hair. Some women he'd been with didn't like it, but-

She fucking loved it.

His cock slid briefly from her lips, her head falling back and she squirmed from her spot on the floor. He smirked, because it gave him a brief reprieve from the pleasure, enough to regain control, because the prize was worth putting off his own orgasm.

Her eyes sparkled at the challenge, her lips wet with his precum and her own saliva, one band of it still connecting her to him. She darted forward again, dipping her head to this time suck and one of his balls, rolling the other gently. Her nimble hands that he'd so often cradle her gun, now cradled his cock and he couldn't surpress the buck of hips.

It had only been a few minutes, the elevator ride after all wasn't that long. But he had been going through a bit of a dry spell before Shepard, and having a taste of her a few weeks ago hadn't been enough to assuage his hunger for her.

He hissed in pleasure as her tongue found his slit once again. Pleasure tore through his thoughts, scattering them like pieces dust in the wind. He felt his balls starting to draw up. His whole body began to tense, and Shepard like a dog on a scent increased her pace, sucking like a damn vacume.

The elevator dinged and thank god her cabin was so fucking close or else a few people would have gotten an eyeful of the pair as they tumbled out of the doors.

Kaidan managed to catch himself. He panted as he stood there, dick on full display and jutting up against his stomach, Shepard on her knees and her lips swollen and bruised.

And that damn pink smudged lipstick.

It was like waving a flag in front of a bull.

Something inside him snapped at the sight. Something primal and deep and fuck it, he'd one. He'd had her three times their night together and they had all been gentle, comforting, full of tenderness.

And while he had enjoyed that, all he wanted was her bent over the bed stuffed full of his cock. He swooped down and picked her up, grunting a bit because while she was shorter than him, she was built like a goddess of solid muscle.

Her cabin doors whooshed open to admit them and he all but dropped her on the bed, his fingers scrabbling to get his pants undone fully and off.

And the little minx just watched, spreading herself out across the bed to lounge like a cat sated on cream. He felt himself almost grow annoyed, that he was so wrecked while she, despite having such swollen lips, looked as though she were nearly completely un-effected.

And that just wouldn't do.

He paused, half naked and very slowly began to pull of his shirt. Not missing the way her eyes grew dark as they swept over his form. He wrestled with his tremulous control, gathered it up and focused it.

Shepard watched as he slowly approached, barely able to restrain the way she wanted to squirm, the way her lips tingled and wanted another taste, the way she wanted him.

The bed dipped and he grabbed her thighs, dragging her to the edge and kneeling in front of her. Her eyes widened, "Kaidan, you won."

"You said I got you however I want you. And I want you writhing. I want you calling my name and begging for me. I want you to think only of us. No Council, no Alliance, No Command."

Her eyes glittered like gems at his words.

His hands had already undone her pants, stripping them from her body and smiling to himself at the unimaginative, but still sexy, black panties. Stripping them off, he looked up at her only for half a second before he dipped his head.

But his goal was only to kiss her thighs, and when his lips brushed her soft flesh, he felt her trembles, felt the eager tension in her body.

He slid his tongue up the thigh, higher and higher and nipped at the jut of her hips. His thumb followed the path but diverged at the top and teasingly brushed over her sex.

She threw her head back, her eyes blazing with desire, he saw her bite her lips. He teased and nibbled and licked, but never directly at where she wanted. The scent of her was driving him mad and she finally snapped, "Damn it Kaidan, please!"

His tongue parted her lips and he thrust his tongue hard at her clit. She bucked up, nearly sobbing at the abruptness of it after him having purposely not licked there.

He kept up a steady pace, his tongue thrusting in time with the pulse of his cock, his fingers slid below his tongue, catching the slick wetness and spreading it evenly over his fingers. One finger took up point at her clit and he slid his tongue down finally thrusting it inside. He wasn't one to brag, but as he flexed his tongue he heard her moan long and hard.

After a minute of this, he slipped one finger in along with his tongue, the slick organ and his finger slowly preping her.

Shepard thrashed, her whole body tingled, and her calves rested on Kaidan's shoulders. The sound of blood rushing inside her ears and her ragged breathing as the slick wet noised emerged from between her thighs. Her clipped nails scrabbled at the pristinely made bed, "Kaidan, inside. I want you to fuck me please!"

He hmmed at her, pulling his fingers out, surveying his work. He slowly stood, leaving wet glistening marks against her skin from where his fingers trailed.

He reached out and opened a drawer in the bedside table. Grabbing a condom out, he was surprised when it was snatched from his hands. His eyes met hers, curious, "Let me put it on," her eyes were half lidded and she seemed unsually demure. "I want to."

She tugged at his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. Kaidan leaned back with a smile as her lips once again found his cock. It had only grown harder while he had been licking her, her slightly salty taste and her moans had only driven him closer.

Her fingers ran up the side of his cock, she bowed over it and sucked him. His back bowed in pleasure as she deep throated him, "Ahhh," he dug his feet into the bed, fuck he was so close.

Shepard seemed to know this and she rocked back onto her heels. She carefully rolled the condom over the throbbing red member. Her voice was wrecked as she choked out a, "How do you want me?"

God her words! She was trying to kill him! He lunged up and spun her around. Her laughter rang out in the quiet room, "Eager Kaidan?"

With a chuckle of his own he leaned over her his stomach to her back, he kissed her shoulder. "I'd be a fool not to be."

There weren't any more words, honestly Kaidan didn't think he was even capable of forming a sentence as he thrust into her. She was just as hot inside, like living flames. Warm and slick and he felt his head fall back as he gripped her hips.

The slap of his flesh against hers, the sounds of their moans was the only sounds in the room. What little thoughts he could keep were only to marvel at the sight of her pale back, scattered with freckles and beauty marks. The sight of his cock gliding in and out of her.

The pleasure rolled through him with each snap of his hips, she wasn't as tight as a virgin, but she was still tighter then most women he'd been with. He panted hot breath over her shoulders, nipping at her neck.

Shepard met each of his thrusts with her own. Kaidan was a considerate lover and had been trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. She tilted her ass up higher so that his thrusts met her sweet spot head on instead of just teasing brushes. She moaned brokenly as he pounded into her, the pleasure in her stomach seemed to coil in on itself, and she felt her toes curl.

Kaidan knew it when she found her release, the way she screamed his name and her walls clamped down on his dick. He gave a broken moan at her sudden tightness and the way she gripped him so fully

His orgasm ripped through him. Like white hot fireworks behind his eyelids and a numbing pleasure that ran through his veins. It left him breathless and trembling. He had only enough presence of mind to fall of to the side of her.

He hadn't wanted to presume that she'd let him stay, but he hoped she would. He wanted to stay, to be near her. Wanted her to be the first thing when he woke up the next morning. He struggled to catch his breath, but lost it at that thought. At the sudden realisation that this wasn't just a fling for him.

The orgasm had left the tanned man feeling boneless. Shepard moved beside him and he braced his heart and mind, but was surprised when she neatly took off the condom and threw it in the trash on the side of the bed. He almost pinched himself when she curled up next to him, tucking her head near his shoulder.

"Hmm, I hope you like to cuddle," she tossed one leg over his hip and curled up more closely to him, "Cause I'm not letting you out of this bed till the morning cycle."

His eyes dropped to her lips, a tinge of pink still noticeable and instead of answering out loud. he caught them with his own, their tongues sliding together in a languid way. Sexy, passionate, but in no particular hurry.

Kaidan decided he would talk to her about the lipstick in the morning. He would be the only one from now on to see that pink on her lips.


End file.
